There is known a number of prior art systems which have been designed for compressing, decompressing and playing digital videos on mobile and computer-based systems. In particular such systems have been designed for viewing video across computer, wireless and mobile networks. These systems are able to compress and stream video content over computer networks, such as the Internet, for decompressing and playing on a computer device such as a PC or mobile phone. Prior art also includes methods for searching video information and based on external metadata, embedded metadata, content based analysis and speech or phonetic transcription of the audio track inside the video. In that connection so-called thumbnails have been used in the prior art. The thumbnails are miniature version of an image or an electronic version of a page that is generally used to allow quick browsing through multiple images or pages. For instance pages on the World Wide Web often comprise thumbnails in form of images. These thumbnails can be loaded much more quickly by the browser than a full-size image. In many cases also these thumbnails can be clicked on by the end user in order to load the complete version of the image. As may be known to skilled persons, the prior art discloses methods for creating thumbnails such as a JPEG of a selected still frame in a video to illustrate the video in a result page of information access solutions.